


You're As Dense As Wood When It Comes To Flirting

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asking out on a Date, Essays, Friendship, Gryffindor, Helping Each Other With Homework, Herbology, M/M, Oblivious to Flirting, Ravenclaw, Special Remembrall, Transfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by iamaustria to the mugglebornheadcanon blog. Muggleborns who are extremely oblivious to flirting create an item like the remembrall that notifies them when another person is actually flirting and not just making conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're As Dense As Wood When It Comes To Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I saw I had put G instead T+, sorry!

“By Merlin’s beard, Cainan, I have never met someone as oblivious as you,” Paige half-laughed and half-whined. I blinked confused at her as we sat down with our friends at the lunch table.

            “What did I do?” I asked frowning as Quintin shook his head amused as well. I tried to think back to what happened the last fifteen minute, but aside of helping out a fourth-year Slytherin – there was nothing.

            “Sometimes you’re more dense than wood, mate,” Quintin joked friendly as we plated up. I grumbled as I poured in some juice.

            “You seriously didn’t notice that girl flirting with you?” I blinked owlish as I stared at Paige. She dragged her hand over her face in mock frustration. “Oh Cainan, she was totally flirting with you!”

            My ears started to burn as I looked away sheepishly. I hadn’t noticed. I was rather oblivious to those things. I just didn’t see it. Of course, my friends loved to tease me about it.

            “I’ve something that can help with your little issue.” I didn’t really see it as an issue but nevertheless, I looked curious at Paige as she started digging into her bag with a highly focused look. I cocked my head to the side when she pulled a remembrall out of the dark hole I called her bag.

            “Why are you giving me this?” I asked confused as she handed it to me, looking curious at it.

            “You’re such a kind guy.” I blnked confused as the remembrall turned pink instead of red like I’ve seen them do before. “This isn’t some ordinary remembrall, padawan. This one doesn’t remind you what you’ve forgotten, but that someone is flirting with you!”

            “You were flirting?” I squeaked a high-pitched voice and Quintin boomed loudly, hugging his stomach as Paige rolled her eyes at me.

            “Keep it on you. You won’t regret it, trust me.” That remains to be seen.

 

 I scratched my head as I edited my Herbology essay, double checking my books to make sure I was writing sense. I scratched out some lines, rewriting above the original lines with pencil – long live the stationary black market.

            “That’s an intense look on your face.” I looked up surprised, a smile appearing on my face when I saw Duncan. He smiled amused at me as I scratched my head.

            “Herbology essay.”

            “Ah,” he commented knowingly. “Mind if I sit with you?”

            “No, of course not!” I hastily start to make space, stacking my notes and books. He took them and placed them on the table before us.

            ‘How’s it going?” he inquired friendly as he sat down beside me, an easy smile on his face.

            “Going well. I was editing it and I’ll write the final draft later.” I frown. “No Quidditch raining?” Tuesday was always Gryffindor’s turn.

            “Got cancelled, didn’t you notice the horrid weather?” I smiled sheepish as I glanced out of the window.

            “Hadn’t noticed.”

            “No worries. Hey, want some help with your essay?”

            “You sure. Don’t you want to enjoy the night off?”

            He gave me a look. “Oi, Cainan, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t offer, kay?” he gave me a soft playful punch against my arm and I felt all warm.

            “Hehe, true. Say, lets make a deal. You take a look at my essay and I’ll take a look at your Transfiguration essay.” He looked surprised at me, but then gave me a smile that warmed me up even more. Dang, he was handsome when he smiled.

            “Awesome! Deal.” He grabbed his satchel and started looking for his essay. “Transfiguration is so tough at times. Professor MacClain explains it so well in class, but then I look at my textbooks and I’m totally confused! Can’t she write a book?”

            I laughed hearty as he handed me the essay with a grin. “She told me that she was working on one.”

            “Really? Awesome!”

            I chuckled low as we focused on each other’s essays, the vibe nice and comfortable. Duncan’s arms touched mine lightly as we spoke softly, asking for clarification at times while we edited. It was nice sitting with him like this. It made me feel happy and relax.

            “You’ve got a sharpener?” he asked me as his eyes stayed on the paper, his voice low and warm.

            “Yeah, gimme a sec.” I picked up my bag and started digging, placing items absentmindedly on the table.

            “Why is your remembrall pink?” Duncan asked me suddenly and my head jerked up startled. My remembrall was indeed a bright pink and I didn’t know what to say as I glanced at him. He had been flirting with me.

            He looked calm at me, a light curve on his lips. I swallowed as my ears were burning. “Oh Paige gave it to me,” I answered and he nodded understanding – his copper eyes twinkling. “Here,” I handed him the sharpener and he smiled wider, turning back to my essay.

            We focused again and to my surprise, there was no tension even with me knowing – well, suspecting – that he had been flirting with me.

            “What are you doing this weekend?” he asked me out of the blue, still focusing on editing.

             Not much. Some homework depending on what is assigned.”

            “It’s Hogsmead weekend. Would you like to grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?” I looked at him, processing his words. My eyes glanced at the remembrall which had turned a dark pink.

            A bright smile grew on my face as I looked at Duncan. “Sounds great.” He looked surprised at me but it was replaced quickly with a teeth-showing bright smile.

            “Awesome! Now, lets finish this.”

            “Yes, lets.” Thanks Paige. You were right.


End file.
